callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mile High Club (mission)/Trivia
*Mile High Club is slang for engaging in sexual activity aboard an aircraft. *According to the cut audio files for the level, the hostage's name was supposed to be Kriegler, who transported the nukes on the cargo-ship (indicated by the writings on the crates). However, he goes unnamed in the finished level. *In the Italian version of the game, the last quote before the mission starts is "I'm serious... we need him alive." instead of "I'm serious... and don't call me Shirley." due to the pun not being applicable in Italian. *The terrorist holding the hostage can be shot by other members of your squad if the hostage escapes. This happens if the player shoots the terrorist's gun or shoots the terrorist's leg. * This mission, along the achievement associated with it is by most players considered the most difficult to complete on Veteran difficulty in the game, due to the one minute time limit, the amount of enemies with such little room, no checkpoints and that the player must shoot the terrorist holding the hostage with a headshot (or a message saying "True veterans get only headshots." will appear and the mission restarts). * On Recruit difficulty, it is possible to survive the entire level without directly killing any enemies. * Oddly, it appears that the place where the SAS team breaches in almost next to the room with the hostage. * According to the "dev. only" missions when enabling the developer cheat via the console in the PC version, "Mile High Club" was the first level to be completed, with a completion date of April 2007. * Infinity Ward has said that Mile High Club was a mission that they could not fit into the main story, but wanted to have in the game for players to enjoy, thus leading to the unused audio and (by that point in the game) deceased characters. * It is possible to knife the person holding the hostage instead of shooting him. * In the briefcase containing the bomb, there is a small picture of a comical-style bomb grinning, and the word, "Booooooom" written alongside it. **The briefcase's model was reused for the bomb in Search and Destroy. * Some unused audio files shed some light on the mission's purpose: **airplane_gaz_1_1_R has Gaz saying "Remember, the objective is to capture Kriegler, I repeat, capture Kriegler, alive. He's no good to us dead." **airplane_gaz_7_2_R has Gaz saying "Watch your fire up here, we need Kriegler alive." **airplane_gaz_9_1_R has Gaz saying "Nice one, Soap." **airplane_gaz_9_5_R has Gaz saying "We're going for a little free fall Kriegler! On your feet!" * The sound files also indicate that the hostage the player rescues is Russian. * At the beginning of the mission, two members of the players squad have a conversation with each other, saying "We're going deep, and we're going hard." to which the second replies "Surely you can't be serious?" ''and the first says ''"I'm serious... and don't call me Shirley." This is a reference to the parody-comedy film Airplane!. * Information about the plane the level is set on can be found on an Emergency Card on a wall near the starting point of the mission. * When finished with the mission, a picture is shown of Vasquez, Gaz, Price and Griggs in a line. Some writing to the side of them says "Semper Fi". This is the motto of the United States Marine Corps, short for "Semper Fidelis", which means "Always Faithful" in Latin. * One of the three squad-mates can be found downstairs after the hostage is rescued. * With the use of 'Ragtime Warfare' or the Wii version, a SAS member says "Drop the weapon! Down on the floor, now!" during the slow-mo part. * Even if the player swaps their USP .45 for another gun in the level, they will get it back for shooting the terrorist holding the hostage. * It is possible to switch to the primary weapon when shooting the final enemy by switching to the USP .45 before reaching the final door. * If the player shoots the windows in the first and final rooms with the MP5, orange spots will appear on the windows as if being shot with a paint-ball gun. * If the player shoots the final enemy in the leg or waist, he will drop his Mini-Uzi which can then be picked up. * The music heard throughout the level is a blend of all themes played during the campaign, and is titled "Don't Call Me Shirley." * The layout of the plane is very similar to that of Air Force One in the movie "Air Force One." * If a headshot is scored against the terrorist, a pool of blood will appear around his head. * Kreigler is a reference to Jonathan Kreigler, Infinity Ward's art director. * According to Soap's Journal, this level takes place after the events of Call of Duty 4, and is conducted by Task Force 141 and takes place at 9:37 in the morning. * This is the only mission that have the least duration involving on fighting throughout the Call of Duty Series. * This mission is very similar to Milehigh Jack in the Spec Ops section of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. This is because both require one to rescue or capture an unarmed Russian, running on a time limit, being set in a plane and the aircraft tiliting from side to side. Category:Trivia